


Reflections

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Mirror Sex, PORN gifs, Rough Sex, Smut, nsfw gifs, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Rough sex with a possessive!Sam





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - humiliation

“Look at yourself,” Sam grunted out, pulling your hair roughly as he fucked you from behind. He had you pressed against the large mirror the motel room had. You arched your back, sticking your ass out to him as his balls slapped against your clit.

The mirror was fogging up from where you were breathing on it, but you could see Sam’s eyes clearly through it, seeing the dark, lustful glare he was shooting at you.

You swore he was going to fuck you right through the glass from the sheer force behind each of his thrusts. His hands moved from your hair, one grabbing your shoulder while the other wrapped around your throat.

You were helpless, being bounced back onto his cock by his grip on you. “Look at yourself!” He snapped again, squeezing his fingers around your throat slightly.

You stopped looking at his eyes and looked into your face, seeing what he had been seeing. You looked like a mess, sweaty with tears falling from your eyes from the intensity of the moment, your boobs bouncing roughly with each jarring thrust he did.

“Think you can get away with it, huh? Think it’s okay for you to flirt with other men?” Anger tinged his voice, and you gulped before risking another glance at his eyes.

“It was f-for the case!” You gasped out, struggling to get the words out in between the overwhelming sparks of pleasure.

“I don’t give a shit what it was for. You’re _mine_ , and if you act like a slut, you’re gonna get fucked like one,” he paused to give your ass a sharp slap, making you cry out from the blooming pain as you clenched tighter around his thick cock.

He leaned down by your ear and moved your face using his grip on your throat, making you make eye contact with him once again as he began speaking loud and slow as if you were stupid. “But you don’t care about that, do you? You _want_ to be treated like a whore.”

You moaned pathetically and nodded, not trusting yourself to be able to speak anymore considering you could barely moan coherently at the moment. He slowed down his thrusts but added more power, pushing your boobs against the mirror as he hammered in and out of you. It felt like he was breaking you from the inside out, and you were just spectating it.

You knew he was getting close, and you could only hope that he’d let you come as well.

He came with a roar, pulling you down and burying himself as deep inside of you as he could while he came, pumping his cum deep inside of you. You could feel his cock throb inside fo you while he came and you moaned, needing to come desperately.

You sighed in relief when he pulled out, thinking it was your turn for some relief. You could feel some of his cum leak out of you, starting to drip down your inner thigh. You were throbbing with need, feeling like a change in the wind could set you off.

You frowned when Sam grabbed your discarded shirt and began wiping up the mess he’d made in between your legs.

“What are you doing? I never came,” you rasped out, leaning your forehead against the glass. You were exhausted, and it felt like a miracle that you were even still standing.

“Get over here and earn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
